


Moonshine

by mew_poo



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, PWP, Porn Without Plot, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_poo/pseuds/mew_poo
Summary: When the moon rises again, they'll be back here together, held in each other's arms.





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLionAndTheEagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionAndTheEagle/gifts).



> Written somewhat to make up for the true nasty alignment of the last fic I posted, and somewhat because K2C is a good ship and everyone should consider.  
> Also, this is the first time I've actually ever written detailed porn, so I'm sure there's room for improvement. I'm always happy to hear people's feedback! : D

“Bring him here, Kyle. Push him down on my cock. Make it slow. I want him to feel every inch.”

A bright blush rises to Kyle’s cheeks, burning even against the cold air pouring like a torrent from the AC. Outside, the air is sticky and hot even as the moon rises high into the black of the night sky. The rush of artificial chill, imbued with dust and chemical coolant, brushes across Kyle’s nipples like the fingers of a ghost. He can feel the skin becoming hard, reacting as much to Craig’s words as the physical sensation. Vaguely he wonders how he got himself into this mess. For a brief second, his mind flashes back to the beginning of all of this, when the three of them started dating. Back then, he and Craig argued over nearly everything. What place to go to on date night, who started what, who was better at this or that, and most of all over Kenny. Kenny’s attention, Kenny’s approval, Kenny’s time, Kenny’s safety. Looking back, Kyle almost could have laughed. Oh, how different things were now. 

Blushing as he is, he grips around the top of Kenny’s arm, and begins to lead him forward. Kenny is blindfolded, soft fabric pressed tightly against his eyes, blocking his sight. In his ears, Kyle can see the ends of the silicone plugs he was ordered to push in there earlier, blocking off yet another one of Kenny’s senses. He jumps a little under Kyle’s touch, the cold shock of his fingers and sudden pressure on his arm startling him from the reverie brought on by the dull hum of Craig’s deep monotone. He stumbles a little as Kyle drags him forward, lack of senses disorienting him nearly as much as the anticipation of what's to come next. 

It had taken some time, some getting used to, and some heartfelt talks after things very nearly went too far, but eventually Craig and Kyle grew to understand each other. Better than understand each other, Kyle thought, wryly. They became a team. A team to be better partners to Kenny, a team to be better partners to each other, and, in situations like this, a team in obtaining pleasure in the best way possible. 

Craig waits for them, cock exposed to the circulating air. He shivers slightly, subtle sensations and the tension of being in control teasing his bared skin. His cock twitches involuntarily as he watches his boys approach. Kenny’s hands are trapped behind his back, metal cuffs adorning slim wrists. On his neck, a matching silver collar, thick and heavy, rests atop his jutting collarbones, sturdy chain connecting the two pieces, and drawing Kenny’s arms up tightly and pinning them against his shoulder blades. The rest of his delicate body is baren, save for what Craig considers to be the most important piece of all. Shimmering metal stands out brightly from between Kenny’s thighs, knocking against the flesh of his legs as he takes another tentative step forward. A small cage encircles Kenny’s own erection, suppressing it and turning it pained and pink within its metal confines. A band of the metal wraps firmly around Kenny’s balls ensuring that no matter what he does, he will not be able to come until Craig wills it to happen. Another small strip pokes into his urethra, heightening every movement, every sensation, every second with agonizing, unbearable pleasure. 

Kyle’s body, by contrast, is unrestrained. He doesn’t need it, Craig thinks. Instead, light lace stockings run up the length of Kyle’s legs. The thin material looks so lovely as it hugs desperately onto Kyle’s powerful thighs. Tiny spandex straps tug on the hem of the stockings, pulling them up to and attaching them to black silk panties. From Craig’s vantage point, he can see the tent of Kyle’s hard on in the panties, fabric struggling to contain its mass. Delicate lace cuffs ornament Kyle’s neck and wrists, but unlike Kenny’s, his limbs are allowed to roam as Craig commands and assist in Craig’s desires. 

Kyle is already quite tall, rising just about to Craig’s nose without aid from any sort of shoe or platform, and towering over Kenny even when he crouched. The difference in height was made even more obvious today, as Kyle’s shining black stiletto heels click harshly against the floor as he strides with Kenny towards the bed. In his hand, Craig swirls a small glass of moonshine, sipping the bitter liquid slowly and thoughtfully as his eyes peer over the crystalline vessel, eyes combing up and down Kyle and Kenny’s bodies as they approach. So different, those two, he thinks. One so small, so delicate, near feminine, held fast by the weight of cuffs and chains. The other strong, athletic, self-righteous and masculine, trapped not by metal, but rather the binding power of lace and love. 

Kyle guides Kenny to the edge of the bed closest to Craig, giving him easy access to the shortest of the three boys. Craig hums in approval, the vibration hanging on the air momentarily, causing Kenny to shiver. Slowly, painfully slowly, Craig sets his glass down, condensation slicking his hand. He reaches out, caressing Kenny’s inner thigh. A droplet of water rolls off Craig’s finger as his flesh meets Kenny’s, gravity’s compelling weight pulling it leisurely down Kenny’s thigh and to his knee before splashing its way lazily to the floor. Kenny jumps, the sudden touch startling him even more than Kyle’s had earlier. Before there was still distance between him and Craig, a sort of safeguard born of the molecules of air separating them. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Craig to touch him, quite the opposite in fact. But a sort of nervousness pits itself in Kenny’s stomach, twisting and gnawing at him with the possibility of chance, of not knowing, a fear that Craig will not touch him enough or at all. Kenny barely has time to dwell on this thought, rolling it only once across his brain before the cold of Kyle’s hands push him onto the bed with Craig. His knees hit the silky sheets with a soft creak of the bed frame. The chain holding his arms in place clinks loudly against the quiet tension that surrounds him. Craig’s thigh meets his as Kyle adjusts Kenny atop Craig’s lap. The cage around his penis bobbles awkwardly, his erection twitching to life even against the confines. He can feel a vibration beneath him, deep and rumbling. Craig is laughing at him. He feels pitiful, helpless, owned. And, much to his embarrassment, that feeling, that terrible gut wrenching feeling, goes straight to his cock. 

Kyle continues to adjust him, forcing his legs to straddle Craig’s hips. Kenny can feel Craig’s dick pressed against his inner thigh, hard and unyielding as the restraints he wore around him. Briefly he can hear the muffled sound of someone talking behind him, and the thrum of Craig’s body in response. A hand reaches out and brushes his ear, swiftly removing one of the plugs just enough for the electric hum of the air conditioner and the static whisper in his ear to overwhelm his entire being. 

“You’re going to ride him, and you’re not going to stop until tells you to. Got it?” Before he can even reply, the plug is shoved back into his ear, clouding his senses to the world once more. He feels wet hands grip his hips from the front, while frigid fingers nudge the back of his thighs up and forward, aligning the puckered entrance of his body with Craig’s waiting cock. 

He doesn’t have a choice. Kyle’s hands push him down, guiding his hips so the tip of Craig’s dick presses painfully against his hole. He clenches momentarily, the pain of anticipation contracting his muscles more than the physical pain. A sharp slap resounds through the air, loud enough that Kenny could hear it clearly even through the ear plugs. A stinging pain follows, indicating the the slap had been directed towards him. A reprimand, a command, and a reminder all in one that he could and would be used tonight however Craig saw fit. Kenny forces his muscles to relax, feeling Craig’s erection press ever so slightly harder against him. He can feel his hole beginning to stretch to accommodate its girth, the burning sensation growing with each passing second as he was forced open. Tears begin to form in the corners of Kenny’s eyes, breathing growing ever so slightly ragged. No matter how many times he’s taken Craig’s length inside him, it still hurts going in. His breath hitches as his muscles give way, allowing Craig to enter him. He can’t help the yelp that escapes his parted lips, his hole convulsing wildly in a subconscious attempt to ease the pain. 

Craig groans as he enters Kenny’s body. Gods, he always manages to be so wonderfully tight. He can feel Kenny’s muscles twitching around the head of his dick, massaging him and making it difficult not to just slam up into Kenny’s tight heat in fervent passion. There were times for that, he berates himself, but this was not one of them. What would be the fun in that!

Instead, he breathes out in a harsh puff of breath, tickling Kenny’s torso with a brush of wind and waits for Kenny to adjust. It takes the smaller boy a moment, but slowly he relaxes around Craig’s cock, riding out the last drops of pain with a strangled whimper. Kyle, it seems, knows that Kenny is ready too, as he brings his hands up to Kenny’s shoulders and pushes down with enough force to sink Kenny’s lithe frame deeper onto Craig’s prick. Kenny cries out again, but Kyle doesn’t stop. Moving him inch by painful inch down onto Craig, until Kenny’s thighs once again meet the skin of Craig’s lap. 

Kenny gasps as he feels Craig’s cock slip fully into him. He feels so full, so used, and he hasn’t even begun to move on Craig yet. His head feels like it’s spinning, the void behind the blindfold and the pressure of Craig within him making stars and swirls appear in the blackness of his limited vision. All the air in his lungs feels as though it has been vacuumed out of him, leaving empty space that chokes him with its inability to take in new air. He feels another slap stinging one of his asscheeks, waking his brain enough to remember what it is he is supposed to be doing. Dazedly, he lifts his hips, feeling each and every vein of Craig’s length as he allows it to slip out until only the tip remains buried within him. Then, like a ragdoll, he drops himself back into Craig’s lap, taking his cock with a fluid movement that leaves fireworks bursting in the darkness that clouds his brain. He does so, again and again and again until his thighs are on fire. Firm hands take hold of his hips, moving in time with his movements, but giving no reprieve. 

Craig does not thrust his hips to meet Kenny’s. Tonight, Craig thinks, it’s not his turn to do the work. Half lidden, he watches Kenny bounce on him; sees his thighs quiver in exertion, listens as Kenny’s breathing turns harsh and labored. It’s a beautiful sight, and it triggers electric sparks within him that only feed the hardness of his cock within Kenny. For just a moment, he tears his eyes away from the glorious sight in front of him, turning his head to see Kyle, kneeling subserviently on the ground next to the bed. Their eyes meet for a fraction of a second, lightning blue conveying a message reflected in emerald green. Kyle rises, beckoned by Craig’s silent command. He crawls up onto the bed, thin fabric of his stockings straining against his calves and thighs as he begins to position himself. Craig also shifts, raising his hips ever so slightly, causing Kenny to keen with the sudden change in angle. As Craig does so, Kyle contorts his body so he is laying with his frame horizontal to Craig’s, mouth positioned at the dark ring of muscle revealed by Craig’s own splayed legs. Craig moans, hard and long, as Kyle’s tongue rims around his hole. The wet muscle slipping in and out, teasing his nerve endings and sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through him as the tightness of Kenny’s ass causes an intense pressure to build up in his stomach. His boys were good, that much he has to admit. So good, in fact, he very easily could have come here and now if had he any less endurance. 

Beneath him, Kenny can feel Kyle’s fuzzy hair as it brushes the back and underside of his thighs, tickling him and adding to the mass of sensations building within him. His stomach feels so tight, agonizing rapture stabbing up through his hips like a hot knife every time he slams himself down onto Craig. His cock swells in the cage, bulging against the bars of cold, unforgiving metal, long insert stirring heavy, pleasure laden sensations in places that were painfully impossible for himself to touch. The pressure feels fucking unbearable. In that moment, as his hips meet Craig’s, as he feels the brush of Kyle’s hair and cheek against his ass, as the restraints tug hard at his muscles and the cage clatters against his thigh, it almost feels like too much; like he is going to burst, to explode into a billion tiny pieces that can never quite piece themselves back together again. But then, Craig stops. Kenny’s eyes fly open beneath the blindfold, as if opening them would help him to see something, anything that would tell him what on earth was happening. Not even a second ago, all the sensations were too much, too much, too much. And now, there’s nothing, and it’s not enough. For a moment, that pit of anxiety blooms again in his stomach, worrying that even after all of this, he won’t get the privilege of being relieved. Craig withdraws from him, lifting Kenny with well muscled arms until he is completely detached from the heat of Craig’s cock within him. Kenny feels… empty. So achingly empty, he worries he might now fall apart from this. 

He can feel the vibrations of Kyle and Craig talking again, and almost yelps in surprise and fear when strong hands grab his hips and pull him away from Craig. The blindfold is abruptly pulled from his head, the dim light of the room flooding his vision and blinding him in an entirely new way. Spots appear in his vision, red, green, yellow, blue, and grey dancing through the air, chasing each other into a haze of invading sensations. The earplugs come out next, and suddenly everything seems painfully loud. Each and every shift of a body over sheets, the high pitched whirr of cooling fans, even the heavy, gasping breaths he takes to fill his lungs seem louder than anything he’s ever known before. He lets out a sob as a dark figure fills his field of vision. Disoriented as he is, part of him still knows exactly what is happening. He feels the tip a penis brush against his lips, and opens his mouth on instinct to take it inside his waiting jaw. Almost as soon as his lips part, the shaft is shoved roughly into him, hitting harshly against the back of his throat and causing a cough to rise from his lungs. He chokes briefly, the hot feeling of bile building in the back of his throat before he’s able to remind himself to relax. He tries as best as he can, instead tasting the hot skin as it slides over his tongue. His nose nestles against tanned skin and dark pubes, this and the slide of foreskin marking the cock as belonging to Craig. 

Another cock pokes at the entrance to has ass again, slipping in without much resistance. He hears Kyle gasp, deafeningly loud to him, as his neglected cock slips between Kenny’s cheeks. Kyle thrusts forward hard, forcing Craig’s cock further down Kenny’s throat. He nearly chokes again, breathing in deeply through his nose to prevent his stomach from revolting on him now. Saliva gathers thick on the back of his tongue, coating Craig’s cock and dripping in excess onto the sheets below. Between the two of them, Craig and Kyle set a rhythm, one that allows Craig to stay perfectly still and forces Kyle’s thrusts to generate the momentum needed to impale Kenny on both of their eager penises. 

The pressure builds within Kenny’s hips and stomach once again, rolling over him like ocean waves, tugging him deeper and deeper into the undertow as Kyle rams his cock into Kenny’s ass over and over and over, each thrust shoving him further and further onto Craig’s cock until it’s simply all too much. He screams around Craig’s length, sound butchered by the thick column of flesh blocking off his throat. Craig chuckles above him, reaching a hand around to cup the back of Kenny’s head, and slams the smaller boy’s skull against his pelvic bone, shoving himself to the absolute hilt within Kenny’s throat. When he comes, Kenny can barely even taste it. Breathless and dizzy and overwhelmed, it’s only the telltale tickle of warm liquid hitting the back of his throat and the ecstatic grunt that Craig lets loose that indicates the ropes of come he’s shooting down into Kenny’s stomach. 

Kyle pauses for a second, breathing heavy and face red and laden with sweat, asking Craig for silent permission to continue. Lost in his own orgasm, it takes Craig a moment to respond. He holds up his pointer finger, indicating that Kyle should wait. Kyle groans slightly, cock pulsing within Kenny’s ass, trying to fight away the building orgasm. He bites his lip within his cheek, emerald eyes glued to Craig as the dark haired man fishes a small, pink remote from under the pillow. He presses one of the heart shaped buttons, and Kyle tenses hard as the electric vibe flares to life within his ass. He’d been so caught up in all of this, that he nearly forgot about Craig putting it in him before they started. He moans sharply, hips stabbing forward into Kenny. Kenny gasps in turn at the sensation, whimpering pitifully in want for more, more, more. 

Craig clicks the button a few more times, the light sound sounding like a death sentence in Kyle’s ears. The vibration intensifies, his hips shaking in pleasure and in an effort not to come as the vibrating egg pulses against his prostate. He shakes his head violently as Craig laughs again, his own humiliation causing the flush of his cheeks to carry down the length of his body, turning olive skin hot and red in its wake. 

“Kyle, dearest,” Craig finally speaks, his voice wavering slightly as he regains his senses, “Won’t you please unlock our darling Kenny and give him a proper reward for behaving so well.”

It wasn’t truly a question, this Kyle knew. It was a command, something to be listened to and followed to the enth degree. Carefully, so as not to over stimulate himself, Kyle reaches over Kenny’s back and procures two small metal rods with slight bends towards the bottoms. First, he undoes the chain and cuffs trapping Kenny’s hands, pinpricks of pain like static filling his limbs as lost sensations return. Then, he reaches under Kenny’s stomach, fumbling around for the lock on the chastity cage, before jabbing the metal into place. The cage falls open, freeing Kenny’s cock to the air. Blood rushes in, filling in all the veins and gaps where the cage had previously prevented it, bringing him to full hardness so quickly, Kenny is momentarily worried for the sake of his junk. But then Kyle is slamming into him again, and a whole new type of agony fills him. He’s so close, so so so close. His head is spinning, and somewhere, distantly, he hears someone screaming, and wonders if it’s himself he’s hearing in the echo of the room around them. His stomach feels like it’s filled with liquid gold, and before his can comprehend what’s happening, the molten gold is spilling over. Kyle is grunting in exertion, breath blowing hot against Kenny’s back, rutting into him like a feral animal. The vibrator in his ass urges him onward, compelled by the bidding and button presses of their Master. White hot heat explodes in his gut, and the next thing he knows, he’s coming. Shoving his emptying cock hard into Kenny’s twitching hole. He can feel the moment when Kenny comes. Kenny’s ass clenches around him so tightly it almost becomes difficult to thrust. But he can’t stop, and drives forward through the friction, hilting himself to his balls as the last ropes of come drain into Kenny’s body. 

The two of them stay still for a moment, panting and riding out the waves of pleasure as they crash over them. It’s only the quiet slap of palm against palm that pulls them from their post coital trance. 

“Bravo!” Craig claps his hands together lightly. Teasing, yes, but not mocking. A rare smile plays across his face and the light blue of his eyes shine with wordless admiration for the two in front of him. 

All at once, the overwhelming tiredness hits Kyle and Kenny like a ton of bricks. Kyle’s legs give out, forcing all of his weight onto Kenny’s back, and Kenny collapses in turn. Craig snorts in laughter. If he weren’t trying to be romantic right now, he would have teased them for how silly they looked, all heaped on top of one another in all their flushed, naked glory. Craig sits up and helps Kyle off of Kenny, drawing the redhead to one side of Craig, and Kenny to the other. Craig wraps one arm around each of them, pulling them close against his chest. Quickly, before the moment passes, and he ends up looking like a sappy pansy, Craig plants a kiss on each of their foreheads, both of his boys’ heads and mouths turning up in tired smiles and looks of adoration. As much as Craig hates to admit it aloud, he really does love both of them. He looks down to them, one set of dark blue and one of emerald staring back at him. Although he doesn’t say anything, he knows both of them can read his feelings in his eyes. And for once, he feels okay with that. He gives them a small smile in return, and closes his eyes, just listening to their combined breathing and enjoying the dance of the air on his cooling skin. Kenny shifts slightly on his chest, leaning over to give Kyle a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Kyle smiles, a huff of breath bursting from his chest in a contented laugh as he slings his arm over Craig’s body to hug around Kenny’s. 

Tomorrow, Craig knows, is a new day. The sun will rise, they’d each have to part for work or classes, bide time thinking of each other in what if’s and longings. But at the end of the day, when the sun sinks behind the Rockies and the moon comes out to play, they’ll find themselves back together again. Kenny said earlier that he wanted to make spaghetti for dinner tomorrow, Kyle mentioned a new television crime drama he wanted to see, and Craig knows that no matter what tomorrow held, they’d always end it together; safe and warm and contented within each other’s arms. The heavy tug of sleep starts pleading at his eyelids, making them feel droopy and his brain feel fuzzy. The last thing he hears before slipping off into the realm of sleep is Kenny’s equally tired, but still mischievous lilt. 

“Next time, you’re servicing us.”


End file.
